


The Demon And The Priest:  Internalized Indoctrination

by MatrixDream



Series: The Hearts Of Monsters [1]
Category: Original Work, The Hearts Of Monsters
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human/Monster Romance, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No actual sex, Religious Guilt, Scottish Character, Suggestive Themes, Yet both of my original works I've posted are XD Wtf, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Urien has struggled with his feelings for his demon boyfriend for a very long time. He knows he loves Draz and is determined to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Demon/ Priest, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Urien/Draz'Ilguliuth
Series: The Hearts Of Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Demon And The Priest:  Internalized Indoctrination

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet for an actual comic series I want to do. I occasionally post stuff for them on my Tumblr and I'm just getting things written out while I slowly work on doing the comic.

The lock clicked loudly, signalling the arrival of a hardworking man, who shut the door behind himself just as quickly as he had opened it. His keys were thrown haphazardly across the room and he struggled to unbutton his jacket in his haste. The commotion had alerted his partner, who peeked at him through the bedroom door.

"Urien?" The demon questioned, despite clearly seeing him in the foyer. 

"I'm home!" He responded, finally managing to pull off his jacket and throw it up onto the hanger by the door. In the same movement he was headed to the bedroom, his boyfriend already meeting him halfway.

"In quite the rush, hm?" Draz'Ilguliuth said, encircling his arms around the taller man's waist, his wings fluttered in just barely hidden excitement. 

"Draz, I think I'm ready." Urien spoke lowly, his Scottish accent incredibly apparent in the hushed tone. 

"Oh?" Draz responded, looking up at Urien questioningly, before catching the look in his eye. " _ Oh. _ " He leaned down, and Draz stretched forward, allowing the human to press a soft kiss where the demon’s mouth would be were it exposed. “Are you sure?"

Urien nodded vehemently, holding his demon tighter. "I've been thinking about it all day." 

"All day you say? I'm flattered, my naughty priest~" Draz hummed, a rich, bass sound. Reaching up, he began running his fingers through the man's hair, guiding them closer together as he revealed his mouth and pressed a proper kiss to his human's lips. Pulling away only for a split second, he asked, "And you're sure, you're sure?" before his boyfriend was chasing his mouth again. 

"...I want to give it a try." Urien only faltered slightly for the first time since getting home. The demon took note of that, mentally promising to keep an eye on it as they went back to kissing. 

Urien led his partner back into the bedroom, scooping up the shorter form and feeling warm, solid arms wrap around his shoulders. They disconnected again so he could breathe, then Draz pressed a finger to the man's lips to stop him for a moment.

“How do you want to do this? I want to make sure we understand each other."

Urien hesitated again, before shrugging. "I don't know. What you think is best." Draz shook his head at that answer, refusing to go any further unless his boyfriend actually knew. "I, ah, I can take it, be the, uh, receiver. Yeah, I want to do that." The man responded, trying to put more confidence in the answer to appease him. 

"You don't have to." He prompted, searching his partner's face for any further doubt, but he only got a nervous smile in response. "And we can stop at any time."

Urien's smile to that was far more genuine and he nodded, taking them both to the bed. "I know. I trust you." His partner also smiled in response, giving him another kiss as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Can I touch you?" Draz asked, his hand going to the human's chest when he received a nod, helping part the clothing and lovingly stroking the exposed flesh. Urien gasped. Draz tried to pull away to check in again, but his boyfriend's hand went to his, keeping it right where it was. He could feel the rapid pulse of his human's heartbeat.

"I love you." Urien said, kissing the top of his partner's head, mindful of the horns. 

"I know~” Draz said, leaning up to nuzzle him. 

Urien laughed, “You cheeky bastard.”

“But good,” the demon continued, “Because I love you too. And I am proud of you."

The human clutched onto Draz’s hand, holding him tighter. "Thank you, really, thank you." And then his hand was guided downwards, he let his partner take the lead, watching for any nervous responses and sure enough, the man hesitated. 

He took his hand back and instead rested it on the human's hip, rubbing it soothingly. "Talk to me, do you need to stop?" 

Urien shook his head in response, taking a shaky breath as he steadied his rapidly beating heart. The firm but noninvasive touch helped to ground him, to remind him he was in safe company. There was no judgement here. He was safe, it was okay, he could do this. 

"Naw, I want to keep going, I want to do this." He punctuated by taking his shirt off and tossing it away. Trepidation began to creep up at being exposed, but he swallowed it down and focused on the heat of the body embracing his own. 

"Do you want to keep the rest of your clothes on?" Draz suggested, keeping his hand where it was until told otherwise. 

"Yeah, I would be more comfortable with that." The human admitted, seeming sheepish. 

"Okay, we can do that." He encouraged, taking his boyfriend's free hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Whenever you're ready."

Urien nodded, breathing deeply and unbuckling his belt for easier access for his partner, guiding the demon's hand into his trousers. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to pay attention to the sensation, trying to breath through his nose as his panic rose again. He wanted this. He  _ really, genuinely _ wanted this. He trusts his partner. Loves him. He could do this. 

The demon’s reaction was instantaneous."Urien." Draz said, moving back sharply and snapping the human out of it. "Urien, I'm stopping."

"No, I can do this, I can do it, just go for it, get it over with, I'll be fine." Urien said, his eyes still screwed shut and every muscle in his body taut with stress. 

" _ No _ ." Draz withdrew his hand and buckled the belt back up, his tone firm and resonating with a finality that left no room for argument, "I don't consent to doing that. I'm not consenting unless you are fully consenting, comfortable, and ready to do this." 

Urien huffed deeply, managing to open his eyes again and looking down at his partner, who was giving him such a look of deep concern and seriousness it made his heart ache. Then he noticed he was shaking. Tears began to fill his eyes and he couldn't quite bite back an escaping sob. "I...I can't do it." He finally admitted, his chest squirming in anxiety as he tried to reel his emotions back in. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Draz answered soothingly, bringing a hand up to the man's head before pausing. "Can I touch your head?" He asked, receiving another sniffle, but a nod, so he gently ran his fingers through his human's blond hair. "It's okay, baby, it's okay, we're stopping, we're not doing anything you don't want to do."

More tears began to flow and Urien curled in on himself, biting his knuckles as more pained sounds escaped his throat. "I want to, I want to do it. I trust you. I love you. I just...I can't. I don't, I,  _ it's not fair _ !" He muffled out and began to grip his head, pulling at it. "I was doing so well, you were proud of me."

His partner quickly untangled his fist from his own hair, petting it down soothingly and hushing him. "I understand, it's okay, I'm right here, I've got you. You _are_ doing so well, we got so far, I am _so_ _proud_ of you. You are doing so amazing. _You_ are amazing. It's okay that you're not ready, we'll get there eventually. And if we don't? That's okay too. I don't care if you're not ready until you're old and grey, I will still be right here, and if you're never ready, I am just as happy to cuddle and kiss you. If one day you decide that's too much, I'm okay with just holding your hand, whatever you need. I've got you." 

" _ I'm sorry _ ." He gave an anguished cry, burying his face into his hands, repeating apology after apology as he shook uncontrollably. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, not a damn thing." Draz responded firmly, desperately wanting to hold his partner but afraid to cause more upset by touching the distressed human. "Can I hold you? Is it okay if I hold you? I really want to do that right now."

"Yes, yes." Urien nodded quickly, still holding himself tightly, his chest rattling with every exhale. 

"Okay, I've got you, baby, I've got you." Draz whispered, pulling his boyfriend in closely, and extending his wings to create a cover over them, blocking out the rest of the world and leaving a dark and safe haven for his panicked human. "Breathe, just breathe. I've heard that's something humans are required to do." He spoke softly, his response earning a small, sniffed laugh from Urien, who buried his head into his partner's chest. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so much work." He mumbled, the shaking gradually beginning to dissipate, but hot tears continued to roll down his cheeks. 

Draz tried not to wince as the liquid burned him slightly, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. "Nonsense. Life was so boring without you. You keep me on my toes." He replied, continuing to comb his fingers through his partner's hair, holding the much taller form closer. 

"How do you put up with me?"

"How do I put up with the most compassionate, attractive, kindest man in the world? My, it's a mystery for the ages I think, the world may never know." He responded, smiling as he got another soft laugh and his boyfriend hugged him back tightly. "That's what I like to hear. What do you say we clear our schedule for the night and sleep in?" 

" _ Please. _ " Urien nodded, his eyes burned from the dried tears and the heat radiating from his partner was making him incredibly tired. 

"It shall be done!" The demon declared, waving his hand as if clearing their schedule then and there, before pulling Urien closer and kissing his chin. "Schedule cleared, my love, you're stuck with me for the rest of the night now." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, exhaling softly as he pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. They lapsed into silence as they held each other tightly, the priest wrapped up in a cocoon of his demon's wings as he finally began to settle down under the gentle brushing of his hair. "...I love you." He hesitantly whispered, feeling his boyfriend pause, before resuming the soft petting. 

" _ I love you _ ."

He smiled, cuddling in closer. "...Can you sing for me?" He requested, taking his partner's free hand and bringing it to his chest, holding it lovingly between his own. 

"Of course." Draz replied equally quietly, beginning to hum mindlessly as he tried to think of a song. Regardless, he felt a gentle sigh as his boyfriend settled down and began to drift into a well needed slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated :) This is original work, so if you don't comment, no one else will.


End file.
